Spore Story
by The Royal Pen
Summary: in The Eastern Fringe Of the Galaxy A Wars Have Been Raging for the Last Decade and no side has emerged victorious. To the Grox this is Insignificant to Spode this is simply his followers doing there work But to those involved this is EVERYTHING (I have the Empires and there descriptions written in the first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

The Empires.

The Xianian Empire. An Autocratically empire spreading Across a vast section of the war zone. The Empire uses Mostly Infantry and Mechs for Invasions but are not afraid to deploy ships into Battle. They are blue creatures with a D'orca snout and a tall blue body extending up ward. They have 4 Legs and are Very well built. They have Two arms located on the body just below the Neck. They are currently at war with the Alliance and the Zeikala Zealotry.

The Alliance. The Alliance is a coalition between the Selion Empire and The Monath Empire. The Selions are a warlike race. They have very snaky bodies and large Heads. There bodies are shaped like a Sideways L with four hoved legs. There arms are claw like meant for Combat. Recently they have let go some of there warlike traits to Join with the Monath. They Make up the Generals and Admirals of the Alliance army due to there Long line of War. Then there are the Monath Tall Creatures With two mouths. One on the abdomen and one on the top of there head. There three eyes are located inbetween the Mouths. They have Antenna Emerging from the top of there Head Curling around the top of the spine. Despite there monster like appearance they are a very Peaceful race constantly praying to the god who will come. Again, They are controverted as thy make up the main army of the Alliance due to there Large Population Over the Selions. They are at war with the Xianina Empire And the Zeikala Zealotry.

The Neloth Another Warlike Race these Creature constantly Abduct Animals form other planets to use as a Hunting sport On there home planet the Oceans have become blood red due to this hunting. Once every year They Call forth Hunters from all over the Sector For a Hunting Contest. The Monath do not join but all others its self the contest is easy first hunter to kill one of each species on the plantet wins. This Contest lasts days even Weeks before a winner is called. They are red animals with four arms a mouth on each of the top arms and claws on the bottom. They are at war with the Vertuians

The Vertiuns are a Trade Dictated Capitalist empire. All power is basted on wealth. They dom not engage in wars or even have a proper military. All the protection they need are from there allies and Mercenaries. They are blue Bird like Creatures with wings and Beaks. They Are tall and Have no real distinguisable features. They have small claws on there Feet and Hands for Picking Fruit when they were not as advanced. They are at war with The Neloth.

The Zeikala Zealotry is a Small yetn Brutal Empire. They are Blind White Creatures. They have Tall bodies legs and arms similar to that of a Xianinan and A small head. They have a single Blind Eye in the center. They Have no concept of Other Beliefs and slay all those who appose them hey are at war with the Xianian Empire and the allience


	2. Chapter 2

Spore Story Chapter 2

Nuebanol, A young Selion child, walked through the streets of the city of Sentock in the atmosphere of the planet Airer, An aquatic planet near the eastern fringe of the sector. His four hoved feet clopped on the Glittering metal roads. A tall Monath figure accidentally knocked into him "Oh I apologize young one." He turned down his three eyes all in the same group. He noticed that Nuebanol was a Selion. The Monath bent down and stared at Nuebanol. "Why your a big young Selion. I remember when I served under one of you I think his name was Major Sekil. We took this city from those Damnable Xianians." He said and he peered up into the sky. "Major Sekil was my Dad." Nuebanol said. Monath peered at him then said "Well your a lucky kid." He said. Then he peered off again. "Well I hope that the God Who Will Come blesses you Young one." Then he walked over to a door and entered one of the many Moath Tower complexes. Nuebanol shrugged and continued walking.

Major Sekil striated his hat. His second in command, A selion by the name of Captain Krisif, Starred at him. "Sir we have several problems. There are several riots going on in cities on the surface by Worshipers of Spode influenced Zekians. A fleet of Xianians are closing in and Neloths are planning on abduct several groups of endangered species." Major Sekil stared at Krisif. "Prepare the planetary defenses for the Xianians and form a militia group to deal with the riot Monaths are preferred." Kirsiff turned to him from his seat in the command ship. "as for the Neloth?" "let the Monath deal with them. We have bigger problems." Major Sekil said. "Of Course sir" Then Krisif started opening communications and repeating Major Sekils commands.


End file.
